Lunacy Versus Love
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Kyo expresses his feelings for Yuki, who rejects him. Kyo can't take the pain, and runs from the house. Yuki tries to find the cat, and ends up figuring out some feelings of his own. Lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't been able to post fan fictions cause my computer has been fried. But it's fixed right now and I've written lots. So let's hope my comp won't crash. This is my favorite fan fiction I've written. I feel like I write the same stuff sometimes, but I figure if someone like one story, they'll like another sorta like it. Am I right? No well screw you...lmao...just kidding people. You know I love you. 3 There isn't lemon in what I've already got written (chapters 1-5) but there can be. You tell me. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No one said anything about that. It's not supposed to be this way!"

Yuki screams at Kyo.

The cat glares at him.

"Don't you think I know that! I've tried to suppress these feelings, but they're still there.

Do you think I asked for this? I didn't even want to tell you cause of this, this right here." Kyo shouts back moving his hands to prove his point.

Yuki was ready to combust.

The cat had just confessed he had some sort of feelings toward the rat.

Yuki couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around such lunacy.

The cat takes a step foward, and Yuki steps back.

"You stay away from me. You're crazy."

He says putting his hands out in front of himself and shaking his head.

A look of pained sadness appears of Kyo's face.

"Alright Yuki. Fine. Be that way. I should've expected..."

He says in a hoarse voice.

The cat turns and walks out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Tohru suddenly appears hair dripping wet.

"Are you and Kyo-Kun fighting agian?" She asks.

The girl had obviously been taking a bath and had rushed to make sure the two boys were alright.

"We were, but Kyo left."

Yuki says motioning to the door.

"Ah uh did he say when he'd be back?" Tohru asks.

The rat shakes his head, then says, "I'm sure he'll be back soon though. Don't worry Honda-San."

Yuki heads for the stairs.

This had to be the weirdest day, the rat had ever encountered.

Kyo didn't really confess love for the rat, did he?

He couldn't have, how bizaree is the notion.

Yuki walked to his bedroom to think.

Kyo's confessions had left the rat's brain scrambled, and he needed to sort through the feelings he was now having.

There was shock of course, but there also seemed to be excitement.

Was it possible to be happy Kyo liked him?

Yuki hashed things over until Tohru came to get him for dinner.

The rat drug himself down the stairs in a laboured manner.

He almost just wanted to stay in his room, considering all possibilites.

Shirgure already sat at the table when Yuki entered the dining room.

He looks up at the rat with a strange look in his eyes.

"He told you didn't he?" The dog says.

Yuki was taken aback. Shigure knew?

"You rejected him. Am I right?"

The rat nods numbly.

Shigure sighs loudly.

"I told him not to say anything. He won't come back now."

The dog says. Yuki was awestruck.

What was going on?

"What do you mean, he won't be coming back?" He asks.

"I mean we won't see Kyo agian now. I'm going to have to tell Akito, so he can send out a search party. Then Kyo will be punished severely. What a nightmare he's caused himself. All cause he couldn't keep unrequited love inside."

Yuki felt a wave of panic.

"Wait! Can you wait two weeks before you tell Akito? I'm sure the stupid cat will come back. He's probably just dealing with some things."

The dog gives the rat a wary look, then breaks out into a smile.

"Okay Yuki. I'll wait two weeks. But if Kyo doesn't return in that amount of time, then you have to tell Akito for me. You also have to say that it was your idea to wait two weeks enabling Kyo to get further away."

Yuki was outraged.

The dog talked as if this was all his fault.

The rat pondered a moment, then realized it sorta was.

"Okay fine. Deal."

Tohru walks in with dishes laden with food.

"What's a deal?" She asks.

"Nothing Honda-San. Wow this all looks wonderful."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Um so yeah. Whatcha thinky? Read and Review so I know how I'm doing._


	2. Chapter 2

Okies here's the second chappie. I hope you all like this one as much as you liked the first. Not a lot happens, but let me know if it's going in the wrong direction. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Eating, Yuki goes outside on the porch.

It was extremely cold for March, but the rat knew the cold air would clear his head.

Why did it feel like he just made a deal with the devil?

Maybe because he nearly did.

What possessed Yuki to do that?

Now he would get in trouble if Kyo never came back.

Why couldn't he just let the cat suffer for his own stupidity?

'_Cause you like him.' _

A voice in Yuki's head says.

The rat wanted to shout back.

'NO I DON'T!'

But who would hear, except himself.

For a moment, Yuki entertains the notion, he's crazy.

But quickly decides he's just stressed over the day's occurrences.

The rat heads back into the house to unwind before bed.

As he climbs the stairs, Yuki actually starts to worry Kyo won't return.

He walks down the hallway towards his room and stops in front of the cat's door.

The voice in Yuki's head whispers '_He's gone. Go and look around.' _

The rat opens the door and is assaulted with Kyo's smell.

How can one boy smell so good, Yuki would never know.

He walks over to the cat's desk where papers with writing were strewn.

Something written on the top page catches his eye. It read:

Eternal Tears 

This must have been a story or something Kyo was writing.

Yuki's curiosity gets the better of him and he begins to read:

Prologue 

_Mitsuri lay in bed, thoughts running through his head._

_Aki was really angry with him today. _

_Mitsuri hadn't meant to bump into Aki in the hallway, it had just happened._

_Both boys lived with their older cousin Daisuke and friend Misaki. _

_They were supposed to both hate each other over something that happened in a previous life. _

_Mitsuri thought it was stupid and what's worse, he secretly had a crush on Aki._

_Even though he's been taught how wrong it was to even be friends with Aki, Matsuri still loved him. _

_And so his days went, lusting after his cousin, while Aki hated him in return._

Yuki was dumbfounded.

It was definitely about him and Kyo.

Even though the cat's ability to write was poor, he still conveyed his thoughts wonderfully.

This fascinated him, and he picked up the small stack of papers.

When the rat turns around and begins walking for the door, he notices something sticking out of the desk.

It looked like someone had hastily stored it.

Yuki pulls open the drawer to find a drawing.

Not just any drawing, it was him, only nude.

It depicted Yuki laying down, bearing himself to the world.

The lines were soft and the rat marveled at how Kyo had made him look.

This was all too much for Yuki.

He quickly grabs the drawing and story and takes them to his room.

He gently places them in his desk and says, "I need to sleep" out loud.

The rat crawls into bed hoping tomorrow he could think better.

_I feel like this was a sloppy chapter, but I promise to do better next chapter. Review please. I need feedback. I mean I already have like 9 chapters ready to be typed, but I wanna see if anyone likes where I'm going. Ya know? Luv and props._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I really hate typing and when i finally did type this chapter, my computer lost it.:( But here it is and I realize it's kinda short. But you all must realize that's how I am. Short sweet and to the point. Also it's kind of a filler chapter. I'm working up to bigger and better angst. lol. So thanks for all the reviews, yaoi fangirls unite. Luv ya! _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

When Yuki wakes up, he had a pounding headache.

The rat almost just wanted to stay in bed and not go to school.

But he knew he should, so the rat gets up and goes to shower.

After he was dressed, Yuki walks downstairs, and finds Tohru crying while making breakfast.

"Honda-San what's wrong?" He asks.

Tohru looks up and begins to sob louder.

"Kyo-Kun still hasn't come home." She says.

The rat realizes the girl has no knowledge of what really happened.

"Well like I said, I'm sure he'll be back soon. You can't get so worried after one day."

Yuki tries to keep his voice convincing.

The girl nods.

"Your right Yuki-Kun. I'll try not to worry."

Tohru finishes the preperations of breakfast.

They eat quickly,then leave for school.

It would be an awfully quiet day without Kyo blowing up over the littlest thing.

After thinking this, Yuki becomes sad.

Kyo's anger always made Yuki's day seem funnier.

When Yuki and Tohru enter the school gates, Kakeru attacks the rat.

"Yun Yun? Can we walk to class together?"

Without waiting for a reply, the boy falls into step next to Yuki.

"So did you have a good weekend? I did. Did you have trouble with out History homework? I sure did. I can't seem to keep dates straight."

The boy prattles on and Yuki becomes extremly annoyed.

The rat starts to space out and thinks about the story at home in his desk.

The drawing also come to mind. How had Kyo kept such a talent hidden?

"So what do you think Yun Yun?"

Comes Kakeru's voice jolting Yuki from his stupor.

"Ah what?" He asks stupidly.

Kakeru looks put out, but repeats, "Would you like to see a movie with me tonight?"

Yuki must have looked shocked, because Kakeru quickly add.

"Not as a date, but as friends."

This was quickly becoming the weirdest week the rat had ever had.

"Can I think about it Kakeru-San?"

The boy smiles.

"Sure Yun Yun. I'll call you, okay?"

He walks away with more of a hop in his step like he's just confessed his love.

Yuki cringes and hopes that isn't the case.

He couldn't take anymore declarations of love.

Classes drag on all day, and Yuki couldn't wait to get home and read more of Kyo's story.

When school lets out, the rat nearly drags Tohru home, and races up the stairs.

He walks over to his desk and opens the drawer hiding the drawing.

It once agian takes his breath away.

The fact Kyo could see Yuki like this boggled the rat's mind.

Yuki turns his attention to the story and begins the first chapter.

_Chapter One_

_"Get up you baka!" Aki shouts. _

_Matsuri wakes from a wonderful dream. _

_The evidence of which were in his boxers. _

_Aki had partaken in this dream, but the real Aki was out side the door angry about something. _

_"I'm up.I'm up." _

_Matsuri mutters literally falling out of bed with a thunk. _

_This day was already starting horribly. _

_He drags himself to the door and opens it. _

_He comes face to face with Aki. _

_"Slow enough?" _

_The boy asks coldly. _

_Matsuri thought this was un-called for. _

_He hadn't done anything to make his crush mad. _

_At least not yet._

_Besides, what was Aki doing up this early._

_Generally it'd take a whole army to wake the guy._

_"What do you need?" _

_Matsuri asks in the most civilized ouf tones._

Yuki snorts with laughter.

Since when has Kyo been civilized?

Immediately after thinking this evil thought, the rat regrets it.

It was because if that type of thing righ there that Kyo had left.

Now Yuki was slightly depressed, and wasn't sure he wanted to go on.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yuki-Kun? Kakeru-San is on the phone for you."

Comes Tohru's voice.

The rat sighs and goes to answer the phone.

"Yun Yun? So do you want to go to a movie?"

This kid doesn't give up does he?

"Yeah sure, Kakeru. I'll meet you in an hour at the Cineplex, okay?"

Maybe getting out of the house was exactly what Yuki needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Likey? Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I updated super soon. This is a major turning point in the story. I hope you like._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This whole thing with Kyo had driven Yuki to the brink of insanity.

He relished the free feeling walking down the street.

As he approaches the Cineplex, Kakeru attacks him once agian.

"Yun Yun! I'm so happy you agreed to come with me. I bought tickets to the next showing of that new romance. Hope that's okay."

The boy talked fast and seemed nervous.

Yuki smiles and takes Kaeru's hand.

"That's fine let's go."

When they sit in the theater, Yuki continues to hold hands with his "date".

The rat wasn't sure why, and later upon thinking of what he did next, he still couldn't figure out why.

Yuki leans in a kisses Kakeru.

The boy sat frozen and doesn't respond.

The rat quickly pulls back.

"I-I'm sorry." Yuki mumbles.

They sit in silence the rest of the movie.

Yuki kept questioning himself 'What are you trying to prove.'

Maybe it was the sudden confusion of his sexuality.

But even still he had no reason to do what he did.

When they leave the theater, Kakeru stops Yuki.

"What's wrong Yuki-Senapi?"

The boy asks.

Yuki cringes at the respectful term.

"I'm about that kiss. I was thinking about other things and got carried away."

Suddenly a flash of orange catches the rat's eye.

He swivels to the right and see Kyo's retreating form.

"Kyo!" Yuki shouts through the crowd.

The cat spins and looks directly at the rat.

His eyes flood with emotion and he takes off running.

"Kyo! Kyo please wait!"

Yuki cries running after the cat.

The rat jostled people and didn't even bother to apologize.

He was gonna lose Kyo agian.

Yuki catches a break and speeds up.

He forcefully grabs Kyo by the shirt and pulls him around to face himself.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

The cat shouts at Yuki.

"No. I need to talk to you."

Yuki replies tightening his grip.

People were starting to stare at the duo.

"Will you talk to me if I let you go? And lower your voice." The rat says.

"No you damn rat. Stay the hell away from me. I don't want to go home and I especially don't want to see you."

Yuki felt an imaginary knife plunge into his heart.

"Kyo no please listen. I'm sorry about what happened I---"

Kyo cuts the rat off.

"No Yuki you can burn in hell. Both you and Akito. If I never see you agian it'll be too soon."

Yuki pulls back his arm, shocked at how brutal Kyo was being.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you I like you too."

The rat says trying to not cry.

"Are you mocking me?"

Kyo growls in an angry voice.

"No No No."

Yuki says shaking his head and trying to convince the cat with his eyes.

"Just please. Let's go somewhere and talk. For my sake please?"

Kyo look extremely wary and Yuki knows he has reason to.

"Okay but just for a moment. I'm meeting someone."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What ya think? Who's Kyo meeting and will he be receptiveto Yuki?Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_For those insane enough here is chapter five. Hope you like._

**Chapter Five**

Yuki was thrilled Kyo agreed to talk, but who was the cat meeting?

This weighed heavily on the rat's mind as the boys walked to a nearby cafe.

After sitting down at a table, Yuki wasn't sure what to say.

"Well?" Kyo barks.

"I--Um well I found you story."

Yuki says, then wishes he hadn't.

"What? You went into my room and looked in my desk?"

Kyo screeches not trying to keep his voice low.

Then Yuki says another stupid thing.

"Yes, but it wasn't in the desk, it was on it."

Kyo looked livid then all the color drains from his face.

"Did you find the... never mind."

He goes quiet and blushes.

Yuki tries to think what was in the desk, that was embarassing.

He remembered the picture.

"Kyo I found the drawing."

The cat flinches like the rat had smacked him.

"You shouldn't have gone through my things."

Kyo mutters looking angry.

"You weren't coming back!"

Was this 'Yuki says stupid things day'?

"You didn't know that. I'm hurt but I'm not a coward."

The cat replies running a hand through his flaming hair.

Yuki draws in a collective gasp at the beauty and grace, then says "Why did you run from me then?"

Kyo scoffs.

"I'm not sure why I ran. I wasn't ready to see you I guess. To face the rejection that still stung."

The cat was gazing out the window.

"Stop running Kyo." Yuki says.

Kyo continues to stare off into space but replies " I'm sitting right here. Does it look like I'm running? Stupid rat."

Yuki nods though the cat wasn't looking.

"Yes you are Kyo. You still running from me. You won't even look at me."

Kyo's head snaps up.

"You want me to look at you uh? Well fine."

The cat stares deeply into Yuki's eyes.

The rat shivers at the pain,sadness and confusion he saw.

He had deeply hurt the cat.

"K-Kyo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I rejected you. I take it back. I want you to come home so that we can talk. So that I can figure out what I'm feeling for you now."

Yuki says.

Kyo begins to laugh.

"Akito sent you didn't he?"

The cat spits bitterly.

"No, no, he didn't send me anywhere."

Yuki replies with equal bitterness.

" Your the best liar I think I know rat. I've gotta go."

Kyo says.

He stands up and Yuki watched him walk out the door without a backwards glance.

Yuki had failed to convice Kyo of anything.

The rat hops up and follows the cat.

He wouldn't let him get away so easily.

_So yeah. I realize my writing has gotten if possible more hoaky. But whaterver. Thank you for reading and putting up with my weird writing. Review if you will._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay I must warn you it's getting kinda weird. When I first wrote this I was like,"Yeeeeah!" But now I'm just like, "What the hell was I thinking!" __So read and wither from bizaree-ness. lmao. I'm done talking now. Except I thought I'd start putting cool songs that are good to listen to while reading the chapter. Stupid I know. But bear with me here.You can find almost all of them on singingfishDOTcom. It's weird cause I'll write stories and then I'll find songs periodically that so fit the chapters. Creepy. _

* * *

_**Song to listen to while reading: "Rough Draft" - Yellowcard**_

**Chapter Six**

Kyo didn't even look back as he walks down the street.

Yuki was almost certain the cat knew he was being followed.

Kyo zig zagged through the streets, till he come to a resturant with a parisian theme.

Now Yuki noticed how nicely dressed Kyo really was.

He was wearing black jeans, with a red botton down shirt.

Yuki figured the cat must have bought some new clothes, and perhaps he was staying at a hotel.

It seemed like a lot of work to avoid the rat.

But then agian after what happened, Kyo must feel awful.

Yuki watched Kyo open the door to the resturant and walk in.

A moment later the rat enters too.

He spots Kyo approaching a gorgeous man of about 19 or 20 years old.

They embrace and sit a table for two.

A host appears at Yuki's side and was questioning him if he wanted a table.

The rat thinks fast and ducks into the hallway where the bathrooms and pay phones are.

He quickly fishes out some money and dials Haru's number.

When the ox picks up, there's loud noises in the background.

"Hello?" He asks in his usual lazy drawl.

"Haru, It's Yuki. Where are you?"

There's a pause and the noise gets louder and then silence.

Yuki almost thought the ox had hung up.

"Yuki is that you?" Haru asks.

"Yeah where are you?"

The rat replies.

" I'm at a club. Is everything alright?"

Haru asks, worry in every word.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I need you to meet me at the french bistro on Jeikobu. Something just came up. Do you think you can get here without getting lost?"

There's another silence and it sounds like Haru's left the club to walk down the street.

"Yeah yeah. I'm on my way."

He finally says and the line goes dead.

Yuki now had a plan, but it would require Haru pretending to be his date, and maybe questioning Kyo.

This whole thing wasn't sitting right with Yuki.

He returns to the host and requests a table for two.

The man graciously leads Yuki to a table a little ways from Kyo and his date.

The rat could watch them perfectly.

Kyo hadn't even noticed Yuki was sitting nearby.

The cat was too enthralled in the mysterious man, to notice anything.

The rat glances out the window and noticed how dark it had gotten.

He wasn't sure what he planned to do exactly, but one thing was certain.

He needed to convice Kyo of his feelings.

Haru arrives 10 minutes later and the host leads him to Yuki's table.

"Thank God your here!You didn't get lost? This is new."

The rat exclaims with a quirked eyebrow.

Haru rolls his eyes.

"I had a good reason to not get lost."

Yuki looks up at the ox with shock. Haru smiles.

"So what's the big problem Yuki?" He asks.

Yuki shakes his head and concentrates on Kyo agian.

He points to where the cat and his date sit.

"That is the problem." Yuki sighs.

"Ooo looks like Kyo's got himself a maaahn!"

The ox says suggestively.

"No listen to me Haru. Kyo confessed yesterday that he has feelings for me. I freaked and told him I didn't feel the same, and pretty much that I hope he dies. But then I couldn't stop thinking about him. I realize I love him too. Now he's off with some man whore."

Yuki was panting for agression.

Haru's faced showed his shock.

His eyes also held another emotion, Yuki couldn't quite place.

"Okay Yuki. I understand all of that."

The ox waves his hands at Yuki and Kyo.

" But what do you want me to do?"

Yuki suddenly felt strength surge into his body.

"We're gonna get him back."

* * *

_This is the isn't the best chapter. The rest of the story is good. I promise. But review if you would please and let me know what you think. I luve reveiws. They make me feel like I'm good at writing. Even though I'm not. Just so you know, I wasn't fishing for complements like some people do. Lots of luv people._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okies people. Chapter Seven up here. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. This story is based on charaters that I did not create. I am only using them.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"So your saying you don't just want to sit here, and watch them practically bone each other?" Haru asks.

He sounded amused and Yuki became angry.

"No I do not want to watch them. I want to do something about it."

Haru jumps up.

"Okay then. I can do that."

Yuki watches as the ox walks over to where Kyo and his date sat.

The cat looks shocked at first, then seems to get over it.

He introduces Haru and then they all talk like old friends.

Yuki was awestruck.

Haru returns in five minutes, beaming and still chuckling.

He sits down and look the rat straight in the eye.

"YOu haven't a chance in hell." He says.

Yuki was hurt.

Haru didn't think he could win Kyo back?

"His name is Abunai and he's even more handsome up close. Apparently when Kyo left home, he wandered to a gay bar. One of my favorite actually. But anyway, he Abunai and they hit it off. Kyo told me everything that happened. It's so romantic. I just---"

Yuki interupts.

"Haru we need to focus here.

Did he say where he's staying."

The ox looks sheepish, then replies,"He's staying with Abunai-San. At his apartment."

This couldn't possible be happening.

"But he's like twenty!"

Yuki exclaims.

"Twenty-one to be exact."

Haru says taking a sip of his soda.

"They barely know each other! It's absurd!"

The rat says standing up.

Suddenly powered by his anger, Yuki walks to Kyo's table.

"What do you think your doing? You can't move in with him. You barely know him!"

Kyo and Abunai look at Yuki like he's grown a second head.

"I don't believe it's any of your busniess. So could you please leave us alone. We're trying to have a nice dinner."

The cat's tone irked Yuki.

It seemed condesending and rude.

The rat doesn't even realize what he's doing.

Suddenly he's pulled Kyo from his chair and roughly kissed him.

Kyo promptly pushes Yuki off of himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? God your so damn selfish Yuki. I don't like you anymore, okay? I've realized what a sadistic bastard you really are. You just love for everyone around you to be as miserable as you are. Thanks for stealing my first kiss bastard!"

Kyo shouts all this, then grabs Abunai's hand and leaves the resturant.

Yuki stood shocked.

What had possesed him to do that.

He stands there staring off into space until Haru comes up.

"Harsh." He whispers.

The ox helps to stear the stunned rat home(A/N Without getting lost. Yay Haru!).

Once Yuki was in bed, he cried, the likes of which he never had.

* * *

_Yeah so review if you can. I know it was short and harsh but that's how the story goes._


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and who keep reading it. The people who have flamed deserve a thanks too. I need some critisism or else my ego will get too big. I also want to say that there may seem to be things unexplained,don't worry when this story is finished, everything will make sense. I've finished writing it and it's 23 chapters long! That's the longest I've ever written and I'm sorta proud of myself. So anyway I'll try updating more quickly. Here's chapter Eight. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Song to listen to while reading - "Every Breath You Take" By The Police (Old school I know)_**

**Chapter Eight**

When Yuki wakes up, his head is pounding and his whole body is stiff.

After explaining he was staying home, he snuggles down in bed, to mope.

The rat remembers Kyo's story and retrieves it from his desk.

Picking up from where he left off.

Yuki reads where Aki and Matsuri are talking in the hallway.

_"Misaki cooked breakfast and she wants us to walk to school with her, so don't be slow." Aki says. _

_Matsuri nods and goes to get dressed. _

_When he walks downstairs a while later, the lack of sleep started to hit him. _

_Foolishly he had stayed up all night drawing another picture of Aki. _

_Now he would suffer the day in a haze. _

_He quickly eats then gathers his books for school. _

_Misaki and Aki start out walking to school and Matsuri hangs back. _

_He didn't really feel like joining in the converstaion. _

_"What's wrong with you, idiot?" _

_Aki questions. _

_Matsuri is suddenly brought back to reality by his crushes' harshness. _

_"Nothing." _

_He mumbles and continues to shuffle along to school. _

_The whole day went by slowly and Matsuri watched the clock as it ticked by the seconds. _

_When the end of the day bell rings, he bolts out of the classroom and straight home. _

_He doesn't even wait for Misaki or Aki. _

_Once in the shelter of his room, the boy begins to work on his drawing some more. _

_An hour later he has perfected it, and lay it out on his desk. _

_A knock on the door makes him jump. _

_"Yeah?" He questions spinning to see his guest. _

_He was shocked to find Aki standing in the doorway, giving him a strange look. _

_"Why didn't you wait for us today?" He asks. _

_Matsuri doesn't answer. _

_He was too busy trying to hide his artwork. _

_Aki being himself, glides over and plucks the paper from Matsuri's hands. _

_"What's this?" _

_He looks at it intently, all the while Matsuri sat silent. _

_It was all over. _

_His crush knew now, and would probably ignore him for ever. _

_"W-what's this?" _

_Aki asks agian. _

_"It's a drawing of you. I drew it." Matsuri says. _

_He was trying to gauge Aki's reations. _

_Was it good or bad? _

_"I know what it is! What I meant was why did you do this?" _

_Okay, it was bad. _

_Matsuri figured he might as well come out and tell him. _

_"Well Aki, I have...um...I have feelings for you...strong ones." _

_All was silent, then Aki says, "What?" _

_He sounded shocked. _

_Matsuri hadn't anticipated shock. _

_Anger, yes. Outrage and maybe embarassment. _

_But not shock. _

_"I love you." _

_Before Aki could protest, Matsuri quickly kisses his crush. T_

_hen feeling nearly sent him over the moon. _

_It was wonderful. _

_Aki's lips were soft and warm. _

_Taking more of a chance, Matsuri licks the lips beneath his own and Aki parts them slightly. _

_He's accepting it! _

_Matsuri was overjoyed. _

_His tongue darts in gently to explore the unknown cavern. _

_Aki moans as Matsuri deepens the kiss. _

_He ever so slightly pushes Aki back onto the bed and begins kissing down the boy's neck._

Yuki stops there.

He had started to become aroused somewhat because he could picture him and Kyo doing that.

He quickly glances through what is a severly hot description of intercourse.

He decides not to read it.

Nontheless, the point is made.

No wonder Kyo was embarassed when he found out Yuki had read some of this story.

How on earth did he write this?

The rat was dissapointed to see that Kyo hadn't written anymore.

Yuki wanted to find out what happens the next morning.

Does Aki regret what he's done?

Does he realize he too loves Matsuri.

The rat would most likely never find out.

Not unless he could convince Kyo of his feelings.

* * *

_Not the best chapter, I know. Is it just me or did this seem crappy? It most likely wasn't just me. Well I tried. Oo and no one has pointed this out yet but, Kyo's story seems bad, casuse it's supposed too. He's new to writing so I made him worse than me. God bless him.lol. So review please. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there. Here is chapter nine, as requested. Not quite the best, but chapter ten is a pivotal moment in the plot. So basically this is a build up chapter.lol. Do you guys want me to change the way I have the format? What I mean is I've gotten complaint from people saying the was I'm doing it isn't good. Just want my die hard readers to tell me so. Love you all in a strictly platonic way.lmao. Enjoy Chapter Nine._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Yuki moped for the whole day and when Tohru returns home, she actually gets on the rat's nerves.

Her constant fussing was no longer welcome.

Shigure popps his head in and says, "Haru told me what happened."

Of course he did. Yuki thought.

Trusting Haru was like Ayame baby-sitting, not a good idea.

The dog asked Yuki if he wanted to talk, but the rat was smart enough to spot insincerne tone.

After Shigure leaves, Yuki just stares at the portait of himself.

A thought occurs to the rat and he hops up to fetch paper and pencil.

He tries to draw Kyo but ultamately fails.

When he finally gives up, Yuki passes out on the bed and is overcome with sleep.

_Yuki finds himself back at the resturant. He sat at the same table watching Kyo and Abunai kissing passionately. He couldn't move and was some how tied to the chair. Yuki wanted to scream at them to stop, but couldn't speak. To his right Haru and Shigure appear. "You fucked up." They say in unison. But the voice issn't their's, it's Kyo's._

Yuki wakes up screaming.

Shigure and Tohru rush into the room.

"What's wrong Yuki-Kun?"

Tohru asks looking around the room suspicous of an intruder.

"I have to find him." The rat says.

He looks up at Shigure as if to convey a silent message.

The dog nods in understanding.

"How?" He asks. "Do you have some sort of plan in mind?"

Yuki shakes his head. "No but if I don't find him, I'm not sure what I'll do."

Tohru and Shigure exchange a glance then look back at the paniced Yuki.

"Okay we'll support you best we can." Shigure says.

Tohru nods, although Yuki knew she was totally clueless.

The dog ushers Torhu from the room to leave Yuki to his thoughts.

What could he possibly do to find Kyo, much less talk to him?

This wasn't going to be easy.

Yuki lay in bed thinking for quite sometime before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_So what did you think? Hey I have a mission for all of those people paying attention to my author notes here. Look up Abunai's name. Tell me what it means in Japanese. I already know, cause his name holds a special meaning. But if you find it you'll find a hint of future chapters. Review if you will please._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay so here's chapter ten. I hope you like it. It's like the big moment. So hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

When Yuki wakes up the next morning, the rat had a plan in mind. It seemed to materialize in his many dreams. People had whispered of his foolishness and what he should do to fix what was broken.

So Yuki quickly hops out of bed to get dressed. Today he planned to skip school and return to the resturant. Maybe someone knew where to find this Abunai guy. Yuki knew how far fetched it was, but he was willing to do anything to find Kyo. So after telling Tohru he'd meet her at school, Yuki walks to the resturant.

When he questions the host, he says he hasn't seen Abunai or Kyo since then. But a the man usually came in with different dinner partners. Mostly male and some female. Yuki found this odd. Was Abunai a serial dater? Killer? Rapist? His thoughts began to get out of control. "Hey you looking for Abunai? He's down at his usual spot in the red light. Got him a new piece of ass with fiert red hair." The guy smirks then returns to talking with his partner. Yuki stood with his mouth agape. Red light district? Did that mean Abuani was a pimp and Kyo was the new whore?

Yuki took off running towards where he had heard the immoral red light was. When he approached a dark alley, one of the many entrances, he stops. What did he think he was doing? Did he think he was just gonna waltz down the dangerous streets hoping to bump into the cat and his captor. Thinking quickly of Shigure's cell phone, he calls Haru. The rat was glad now he had decided to steal the dog's phone.

"Hello?" Haru asks. "Haru, It's me, Yuki. Meet me at the west entrance of the red light as soon as you can." Yuki says quickly. "Oooo Yuki your moving too fast. Even for me." The rat rolls his eyes. "It's Kyo you idiot. He's in trouble." The ox doesn't even really reply. He mumbles a, "I'll be there", then hangs up.

Yuki waits around in front of a sleezt motel. A couple of guys eye him, and this makes him uneasy. Luckily Haru shows up rather quickly and they begin their trek through the Devil's Den. They spot a group of well dress men and Yuki approaches them slowly.

"Um excuse me. Do any of you know an Abunai?" A guy with blonde hair smiles. "Of course. He's down on his usual corner, 62nd street. He had a new employee that needed training." Yuki takes off running towards the street mentioned. He rounds the corner and spots Abunai and Kyo standing on the curb. Kyo was wearing a skimpy leather outfit and looked upset. Abunai was whispering into the cat's ear but seemed agressive rather than soothing.

Nothing would've stopped the rat from running straight up to Abunai and punching him hard. "What the hell are you doing?" The rat hisses. "I think the question is what the fuck are you doing? We're working here." Abunai didn't look very handsome suddenly. He looked like a madman. "Y-Yuki please, just leave. You'll only end up getting hurt." Kyo says earnestly. "No Kyo! Your coming home with me." The rat reaches for Kyo's arm when a fist connects with his jaw.

It take him a moment to regain his composure. He pulls back and intends to hit Abunai agian, but finds Haru had jumped on the man's back and was bashing his head violently. Abunai's henchmen stood staring at him, then jump to pull the ox off. Yuki doesn't think and grabs Kyo's hand. He pulls the cat down the streets at a run. Shout echoed behind them. "Hey you son of a bitch! Get back here." But Yuki kept running. Kyo's outfit was slightly constricting, but they make it to an alley, to catch their breath. He stands in front of the cat. "Oh Kyo are you alright?" He asks. Yuki runs his hands over Kyo's cheeks and neck then down his arm. "They did do anything to you did they?" Kyo shakes his head. "No I'm alright. How did you find me? What about Haru?" Yuki silences Kyo with a kiss. "Don't worry. I'll protect you now." Kyo's eyes fill with tears and Yuki realizes he too is crying. "Come on. Let's get home where we'll be safe. I'm sure Haru made a run for it when he saw us escape." Yuki pulls Kyo out into the street and the head home.

They hold each other's hand as they walk and Yuki would look at Kyo to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When they arrive home, Shigure is sitting on the porch smoking lazily. "Ah I see you've found the runaway Yuki. Nice outfit Kyo. Well your free from obligation Yuki. I won't tell Akito." The rat's mouth drops open and he spins to look at Kyo. The cat looked shocked.

"W-What?" He asks. "No Kyo please. That's not why I-" The cat looks Yuki in the eye. "Of course it is Yuki. That's how it'll always be with you. What can you do to other people so that you save your own ass." The rat shakes his head and tries to grab Kyo's arm. "No leave me alone. Why do you care if I know the truth. Fuck you Yuki. You should've left me to be defiled." Kyo turns and runs into the house.

Yuki spins to look at Shigure. "Why did you do that?" He lunges at the dog. "Why did you have to say that?" Shigure sticks his hands up in defense of the ragin rat. "Because you and Kyo can't be together."

_

* * *

_

_So what did you think. Long enough? I think my wrist say it is.lol. Review please!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry the update took so long. Here is chapter eleven. I hope you like._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

'_Beacuse you and Kyo can't be together.' _Those words rang through Yuki's head. Why the hell was Shigure saying such a thing. "What do you mean, we can't be together?" The rat questions angrily.

" Just that. You can't be with Kyo. It's morally wrong and I know Akito wouldn't approve." Yuki shakes his head at the dog's words. "I don't believe it's any of your bussiness, what Kyo and I do. Besides, I doubt he'll even look at me now, because of you!" Yuki turns and runs in the house.

It was true, he didn't want Akito to get a heads up about their relationship. It scared the rat to think what the family God would do. He'd probably hurt Kyo, and the rat didn't want that to happen. But Yuki realized, that right now he couldn't leave things with Kyo like this. He goes down the hall and knocks on Kyo's door. "Kyo. I think I need to explain everything. We keep having misunderstandings." The cat doesn't answer.

Yuki was about to open the door, when the phone rings. He turns and answers it. "Hello?" He asks. For a moment only silence is on the other end, then a strained, hoarse voice replies, "Yuki? Is that you?" Immediatley Yuki reconized the voice. "Hatori? What's wrong?" He asks the dragon. "Yuki, It's..It's Haru. He's badly hurt. We're not sure he's gonna make it. I just wanted to let you know so you can come see him." Yuki nearly dropped the phone. Haru. How could he have forgotten the ox? "What are his injuries?" The rat whispers. There's a exasperated sigh, then Hatori replies, "He has a lot of inturnal bleeding and we think...well we aren't sure. But it's not looking good."

Yuki grips the phone hard as he promises they will come to the main house. When the rat hangs up he slumps to the floor. He knew whatever had happened was his fault. He left Haru fighting those guys, and now the ox might not make it. Yuki kept saying a silent prayer that Haru wouldn't die. His sacrifice was too great and he had made it for Yuki and Kyo's sake. Now Yuki had to make Kyo see the truth. No matter what he had to get Kyo to believe him, or else it was all in vain.

* * *

_I apologize if it's too short for you, but it is what it is and that's how it was written. I can say though that the next chapter will be twice as long. Don't freak out over Haru yet people. Nothing has happened.lol. Review please._


	12. Chapter 12

_Whee! Chapter Twelve! We're half way through. Well sorta.lol. A lot happens in this chapter. Everything is about to become crazy.You know I stopped the songs to listen to while reading thing. But there's a really good one for this chapter. **"Gomen Nasi" - TaTu. **I'm listening to it right now. I love this song. So yeah. Here's the chapter. Shutting up._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

When they arrive at the Sohma estate, it had grown dark. Shigure leads Yuki and Kyo silently through the halls of the house. Not one of them wanted to come face to face with Akito. Even though Tohru had wanted to come, it was obvious she shouldn't. They creep quietly down the hall where Haru's room is. That was how the entire trip had been. Deadly quiet. Yuki felt miserable. What had he done? This wasn't what the rat had wanted.

Suddenly the trio is greeted by a grim looking Hatori. Yuki's stomach plunges. "How's he doing Haa-San?" Shigure asks. "Not too well. You should probably see him now. Even though we got some of the internal bleeding to stop, I think it's wise to be cautious." The dragon opens the door to the room. Yuki cringed at the sight that met his eyes. Haru lay beneath the sheets of a hospital bed. His face and arms were covered with bloody cuts and bruises. The contrast made the ox's skin look white as the sheets. All sorts of monitors were hooked up and an IV was running into Haru's arm.

"Oh my God." Yuki moans. He runs forward and takes the ox's frail hand. "Haru I'm sorry. This is all my fault." The ox grips Yuki's hand and his eyes open slightly. "Damn straight it's your fault. If you had just told Kyo your feelings the first time, none of this would've happened. But----" Haru chokes of into a cough. Some blood spews from his mouth. "Don't strain yourself." Yuki says. The ox shakes his head and continues. "If you hadn't done this then you never would have proved your devotion to Kyo. Or mine to you."

The ox goes silent and Yuki spins to look at Kyo. The cat's eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to cry. But Yuki knew he wouldn't. The cat was far too proud for that. He would end up crying later all by himself. "But Haru, It was all for nothing. I screwed up agian. Just please don't die. Hold on. Please." Haru cracks a weak smile. "I ain't going nowhere." He suddenly takes notice of Shigure and Kyo. "Kyo, come here. I need to talk to you. Alone." Shigure nods and Yuki turns to walk with him from the room.

Yuki sits in an oddly placed chair and waits. What were they talking about in there? Yuki wondered. Shigure was talking with Hatori about Haru's condition, and that without the proper equiptment, Haru had a high chance of not making it. Yuki puts his hands over his face. This was a nightmare. The door to Haru's room opens and Kyo emerges. His eyesare puffy and red. It looked as if he had been crying, or maybe keeping the tears at bay. Yuki hops up and runs to the cat. Kyo raises his hands. "He wants to talk to you now." The cat says. Yuki lowers his arms and nods. He quickly opens the door and enters the room.

He finds Haru attempting to sit up, coughing all the while. "Haru! Stop straining yourself. My God." Haru smirks. "I talked with him. He's a very confused guy. But I'm sure he'll be fine. Now I'm worried about you. What do you plan to do?" Yuki shook his head. "Nothing. Shigure is the reason we aren't together right now. He says we can't be together." Haru smirks, and Yuki finds he loves the ox's smile. "What can Sensei do? I don't believe he has the power to keep you two apart. Sure he could tell Akito, but don't you think he would get punished for it too? You do live under his roof." Yuki had to agree with the ox. If Shigure rats them out, he'd get a piece of the rath of Akito. The whole family would. "But in case someone is that stupid, you should really be with him while you can. I'd give anything to be with the one I love. But unfortunately, someone else has stolen his heart."

As Haru says this, he looks straight into Yuki's eyes, and the rat know's he means him. "I'm sorry Haru." The rat says softly, looking elsewhere. "Stop saying that. It'll lose it's meaning. Plus sometimes that's not enough. Now I'm getting tierd, so just listen to me. Please." Yuki nods and stays silent. "You should give Kyo some time to himself. He doesn't seem to trust you. I don't blame him really. He gave you his heart, and you stomped on it." Yuki opens his mouth to protest, but Haru talks over him." Just give him some space, okay? I'll see you later Yuki." The ox lays back agianst the pillows and closes his eyes.

Yuki found Haru's breathing regular and quietly slips from the room. Shigure and Kyo stood outside waiting for him. "Are you ready to go?" Shigure asks. Yuki nods and they begin the yet agian silent trek home. Yuki made sure not to look at Kyo. He wasn't sure he could survive without being close to the cat.

* * *

_So how did you like it? I hope not too many people will hate it. Review and let me know._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello lovely peoples. I am very sorry for taking so long updating. I have a good reason, but I don't feel like typing it all out agian. So if you want to know why, read the begining author's note on Chapter 5 of my story Cheating Heart. It explains stuff. So anyway here is chapter 13. I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story. I realized the hits and reviews have been steadily going down, so I hope there are people still reading. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket story or any of the charaters._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning, Yuki awakes to Tohru knocking on his door. "Are you going to school today Yuki-Kun?" She asks. "I don't think I'm up to it today Honda-San. Could you let the student council know of my absence?" The rat nearly mumbles into his pillow. "Of course I can." He hears Tohru reply. Yuki waits until he's sure Tohru and Kyo had left for school, before going to take a shower. He really didn't want to see Kyo yet. It was too painful.

After a long shower, a content Yuki walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Sure it was bad manners, but everyone was gone. The rat rounds the corner of the hallway and runs straight into Kyo. Yuki struggles to keep hold of his towel as he stares in horror at the cat. Kyo's eyes had gone wide as he stared at Yuki. Neither moves, until the cat snaps back to reality. Kyo quickly pushes past the rat and walks away. Okay that wasn't my fault. Yuki tries to tell himself. He honestly thought Kyo had gone to school. The rat runs to his bedroom and quickly gets dressed. After he was sure Kyo was out on the roof, Yuki jogs downstairs to make some food. He was horrible at cooking and the only thing he knew he could make, was ramen.

After making the noodles, Yuki sits down at the table. He begins to eat, but stops as he feels someone watching him. The rat turns to see Kyo standing in the doorway. The cat doesn't say anything, and Yuki returns to eating. He had to give Kyo space.The cat walks over and sits across from the rat. Yuki continues to eat his ramen quietly, and swipes his damp hair out of his eyes. "You know what he told me?" Kyo says. The rat looks up at his love. "He said that he's in love with you and that I should be happy to have you. He also said when he recovers, if we aren't together, he's gonna ask you out." Yuki was trying to figure too many things at once. "Why are you saying this?" The rat asks. Kyo looks straight into Yuki's eyes. "I don't know." Then the cat gets up and walks out of the room. Yuki wasn't sure what had just happened. Was it good or bad?

* * *

_Sorry it seemed kind of short. I tried. My parents are totally hounding me man. But review please. It cheers me up. So Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay so here's the next chapter. It's not lemon, but it's lime-ish-ish. So yeah. This isn't the end. There's still way more story, so never fear._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - **

That night, Yuki couldn't sleep. He had stayed in his room nearly the whole day, and hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kyo. The rat creeps from his room, downstairs to watch television. He finds Kyo already sitting there, his face lit up by the television. When their gazes meet, Yuki was sure the cat would start to holler, but strangely he doesn't.

"I'll go. I didn't expect..." Yuki trails off and waits for the cat to say something. "It's okay. Here come sit down." The cat's voice was soft and Yuki was sure he had dreamed it, until Kyo pats the sofa. Yuki hesitates before sitting down. He was fully aware of the cat's presence and he was on sensory overload. He takes a deep breath and relishes Kyo's scent. Yuki tries to relax until he feels a hand upon his own.

The rat gasps and turns his head towards Kyo. The cat smiles timidly, and Yuki immediately returns the gesture. Kyo had apparently been watching some sappy romance, because two people were crying and kissing each other all at the same time. Yuki makes a face at the over dramatics of the film then notices Kyo's thumb had begin stroking the back of Yuki's hand. The rat tenses up and swallows thickly. What was the cat doing? First he was in total hate mode and now he was acting just like Yuki had wished.

Suddenly Kyo was leaning in and Yuki was leaning back. Their lips touch meekly and Yuki gasps at the sensation. Kyo slides his tongue into the rat's willing mouth. Yuki moans while pushing agianst Kyo's lips harder. He lightly licks the cat's tongue in return and Kyo groans in pleasure. The cat wraps his arms around Yuki's waist and pulls him unto his lap. They begin to deepen the kiss further, then find they need a break to catch their breath. Reluctantly pulling away, they stare at each other for a moment. Kyo takes a hand and brushes his fingers through the rat's silver hair. "So beautiful." He murmurs. Yuki takes Kyo's face in his hands and kisses him. Their tongues begins a battle for dominace of the kiss. Kyo wins, so Yuki takes his hands and grips the cat's fiery orange hair.

Kyo begins to purr, and this seems to snap Yuki to reality. He pulls back and looks into Kyo's lust filled red eyes. "Kyo are you sure you want to do this?" He asks panting from their intense encounter. Kyo merely nods and licks his lips. He leans over Yuki and gently nuzzles the rat's neck. Yuki doesn't ask anymore questions and quickly gives into what he so badly wanted. He feels the cat slip his cool hands up his shirt. The rat didn't want to give up all domination of their endeavour, so he pulls the cat's hands back. He places a quick kiss on Kyo's lips, then strips off his shirt. He prowls toward Kyo and rids the cat of his own shirt. Kyo growls and Yuki gives him a devilish look.

He brings one of the cat's hands up to his mouth, and eyes never leaving Kyo's he takes a finger into the wet cavern. Kyo gasps, the mutters, "W--what are you doing?" His breathing had become more erratic and his eyes became hazy. Yuki pulls out the digit then replies huskily, "This is what you want right?" Kyo nods. "Well then, what do hope will happen next?"

* * *

_So what did you think? Not what you expected I'm sure. Also I bet there are plenty of people who aren't happy with it. Bah, I can't please everyone, but if you wanna voice your gripes, then review. But make sure they're legitimate things please. Thank you, and REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Update! Lol. I know some of you were probably expecting lemon, but I skipped over it. When I wrote this fic, I wasn't comfortable with my 'lemon writing skills'. But since then, I have written several lemons. This story just doesn't have one. Although, obviously something along those lines happened. So enjoy this moment of happiness, cause there's still more angst and pain to come. _

**Chapter Fifteen - **

Yuki wakes up on the sofa by himself. There was clanging in the kitchen, so Tohru was obviously up. The rat hoped she hadn't noticed his half-naked form in the living room. Where was Kyo? After what happened last night, Yuki needed to talk with the cat. He pulls his pants and shirt on, then jogs upstairs to shower. After putting on clean clothes, he returns downstairs to ask where Kyo is.

Upon entering the kitchen, he finds Tohru cooking. She blushes when she sees Yuki, and he figures she saw him sleeping downstairs. "Morning Honda-San. Have you seen Kyo this morning?" He asks in a normal tone. Still blushing the girl responds. "I think he's on the roof." Yuki nods and quickly goes out to the ladder outside. He climbs up to find Kyo lying with his eyes closed.

"Kyo? Is everything all right?" The cat sleepily opens his eyes and smiles. "I was having trouble sleeping next to you." He says. Yuki scowls. What did the cat mean by that? Kyo laughs heartily. "I couldn't stop watching you sleep." The rat's face burns red. So that's what he meant. "I think we should talk. I want to know what you thinking and feeling. We didn't get much talking done last night." Yuki says. Kyo laughs again and the rat finds he could listen to that sound a thousand times. "Your right. Coherent sentences were hard to manage." That cat jokes. Yuki feigns shock and gives a look of mock horror. "Don't deny it." Kyo says seductively. Yuki smirks. "Yeah yeah. Well we can talk now." He says sitting down next to Kyo. "Well I'm guessing your fishing for something in particular. So ask now." Yuki had to admit, Kyo could zero in on anything. "I want to know why you suddenly got over what happened." Kyo's eyes flash dangerously. "Who says I'm over anything? I think you should let people tell you what they're feeling." Yuki felt stupid. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, why did you do that last night?" Kyo closes his eyes for a moment, then replies, "Because of what Haru said to me. That I should love you now, while I can." Yuki felt a sudden rush of gratitude toward the ox, and hoped he was doing okay. "So you aren't mad at me anymore?" The rat asks. "I'm still confused as to what you're feeling. Weather it's pity, or you truly do care for me. But I don't think your working for Akito or anything." Yuki smiles.

"I'm glad, and now perhaps I should prove I'm not one who generally pities people." The rat grasps Kyo's waist and pulls the cat closer to himself. He stares deeply into Kyo's eyes, then gently kisses him. The cat responds eagerly, then they hear Tohru calling them. "Kyo-Kun, Yuki-Kun, breakfast is ready if you want some." Cat and rat pull away from each other and sit for a moment lost in each other's gazes. "I—I love you." Yuki says nervously. "I wanted to tell you last night, but……" Kyo looks near tears. "I love you too Yuki." He whispers leaning his forehead against the rat's. They sit there for a moment, relishing the wonderful feeling, then quickly they crawl down the ladder.

_So what did you think. Likey? Review please._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm always so horrible aren't I? Well here's chapter sixteen. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - **

"Oh of course Haa-San. I understand." Yuki was listening in on Shigure's phone conversation. "Well yes, I do believe your right. We'll be there in about an hour." The rat hears Shigure hang up and he scrambles to look normal, as the dog enters the room smiling. "Ah Yuki. We're leaving to visit Hatsuharu. Please inform Kyo, if you will?" Yuki found Shigure's formality, unnerving. He quickly jogs upstairs to Kyo's room, and knocks on his door.

"Enter if you dare." Kyo says in a sexy voice. Yuki groans and opens the door. "How did you know it was me?" He asks. Kyo lay on his bed staring at the rat. "I could smell you." The cat says. Yuki scoffs. "Yeah right. Now isn't the time to torture me with my endless lust for you. Shigure just got off the phone with Hatori. He said we're going to visit Haru, but there's something about this I don't like. He had this tone of voice, that just hints of something terrible. I think we should be careful. It's no telling what's going on."

Kyo looked shocked, but nods all the same. "Alright, I'll be ready in a moment."

Yuki waits for Kyo downstairs with Shigure. The god would ocassionally throw strange glances at Yuki, which the rat was trying to ingnore. Without a doubt, danger was on the horizon. The usually calm and some what brave Yuki, was filled with dread.

The walk to the Sohma estate was quiet. Shigure lead the way, with Yuki and Kyo behind. They figured, the dog already knew something, why hide it any longer.

Upon reaching ther destination, Kyo descreetly squeezes Yuki's hand, as they all walk into Haru's room. They are greeted by a smiling ox. "Hey, I'm so happy to see you guys. I was actually starting to go crazy with having to sit in bed all the time. Hey Sensei, mind if I talk with Kyo and Yuki a moment?" Haru asks. "Not at all Haru, I'll just go and talk with Hatori. Where ever he is."

The dog briskly exits the room, and Haru immediately starts. " You guys! Akito knows what's happened, and he's pissed. Your both in danger!"

* * *

_Crappy chappie. I know, don't tell me. Just let me know if you like what's happened in general. Also am I too repeitive as an author? Do I use things over and over again that either I or someone else has? Cause I got a review where someone told me something had been done before. I'm thinking, not by the Rose. So shut up. But anyway, reveiw please._


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay, sorry for the long awaited update. Hopefully you'll like this highly climatic chapter. This is the high point folks. Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Seventeen - **

_"Your both in danger" _

Yuki was dumbfounded. He didn't have a minute to think, beacuse Akito suddenly walks into the room. "Yes Hatsu is right, you are in danger. But it's only your fault. A person who commits a sin, must atone for it."

Both cat and rat take a few steps back and clutch the other's hand. "Aww how sweet. Your both going to witness the other's punishment. The cat first I think. Come on Kyo, my little kitty. Come to your master."

Kyo and Yuki stood transfixed. Yuki could only think one thing. Protect Kyo.

He moves to stand in front of the cat. "Akito no. Don't punish him. I'm the one to blame. Please!" The rat asks pleadingly.

Akito's eyes flash dangerously. "Yuki, such insolence. I never would have thought you would defy me. The cat has brainwashed you I see. Kureno, pull my pet away from this filth." Kureno comes out of the shadows and pulls Yuki off to the side. The rat struggles and a bed ridden Haru and Kyo somehow snap out of their stupor. "Let go of him!" They both shout.

"Oh so now everyone has decided to revolt. Well I shall take pleasure in punishing you all." Akito approaches Kyo and strokes his cheek with a pale hand. "I'd like to know why you thought it was okay to touch my Yuki, to make love to my Yuki."

Kyo's eyes go wide, and Yuki flails his arms harder, trying to get out of Kureno's grasp. "No Kyo, don't listen to him. Fight back!"

Akito roughly grabs the cat's wrists and hisses, "If Shigure hadn't informed me of what he saw this morning, then I wouldn't be able to correct it."

Kyo tries to move, but Akito executes a perfect round house kick, and knocks the cat's legs from underneath him. He lay on his back trying to regain his breathing, when Akito jumps on him, and pins him to the floor. The Sohma God's legs pinned down Kyo's, and his hands were held tightly above him. How he could keep Kyo down, was a mystery.

Yuki watches as Akito extracts a knife from his jacket pocket. Kyo freezes and watches the object in Akito's hand. Akito un-snaps the case and draws out the blade.

Kyo begins to thrash around more fiercely than before, finally sensing the severity of the situation. "Akito you damned bastard! Get off of me. I haven't done anything wrong. Yuki isn't yours."

Yuki watches in horror as Akito, with hate filled eyes, smacks Kyo hard across the face. While the cat is stunned, the Sohma God takes the knife and cuts Kyo's cheek, from under the eye down to his chin.

The cat grimaces, but does not whimper in pain. "Mmmm I think you look better this way." Akito whispers.

A trail of blood runs down Kyo's face, and Yuki gasps. "Knock it off Akito!" The rat shouts. He struggles against Kureno's grasp, and is able to break free. He runs to Kyo's side and pushes Akito back.

The cat scrambles up and Yuki stands in front of him.

"How dare you!" Akito seethes, standing up, and still clutching the knife.

"Yuki get out of here and save yourself. I can take care of myself just fine." Kyo hisses as he swipes at his cheek. The wound was bleeding freely now.

"No! I won't just leave you here. I won't leave you alone!" Yuki says standing firmly in place. Akito looked ready to kill. "Well this has been nice, but I believe both of you need to be taught a lesson." The Sohma God steps forward menacingly. Yuki takes a few steps backward right into Kyo.

Akito had always tormented him, and now he was trying to keep him and Kyo from each other. The rat wasn't going to let happen.

"Since your so persistant Yuki, I think maybe you need to be punished now." Akito says. He raises the knife, but just before he brings it to the rat's cheek, Haru suddenly appears in front of him. He shifts funny and one of his injured legs gives out.

Yuki watches in horror as the ox falls forward right onto Akito's knife. There seemed to be a collective gasp in the room, the silence. Haru grunts and falls to the floor. Blood begins to pool around the ox. "No!" Yuki gasps. He falls to his knees and drawls Haru onto his lap. "Haru! Why did you do that? Why did you do something so stupid."

Haru coughs and blood spills from his mouth. The knife must have punctured a lung or his stomach. It was a fatal wound. The ox coughs again. "I love you Yuki, and I would never want to see you hurt. I'm sorry Kyo got hurt too." He breaks off in a fit of wet coughs. Blood was everywhere, and Yuki felt sick. Big tears fall down his cheeks and land on Haru's pale face.

"Don't cry Yuki. Be happy from now on. Don't let..." Haru coughs again, and his breathing becomes labored. "Don't let this have been in vain." The ox slowly closes his eyes, and his breathing becomes slower. "Thank you Haru. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings." As the ox draws his last breath, Yuki places a gently kiss on his forehead, and begins to cry harder. He screams in saddness then turns to face Akito.

"Look what you've done." Akito had a shocked look on his face and promptly drops the knife. "No no no no!" The Sohma God says. He backs away and Kureno suddenly pulls him from the room.

Yuki sits staring at Haru's lifeless form. He gently brushes the white hair and whispers, "You really loved me that much uh? I'll never forget you Haru. Never." The rat feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Kyo, tears in his eyes.

"Kyo!" Yuki says hoping up. He swipes at his eyes before taking Kyo's face in his hands. Both teens were covered in blood and Kyo's cheek looked nasty. "We-we need to get home, and take care of that." The rat says, hating the fact they would have to leave Haru. Kyo's face held no emotion, and this scared Yuki. "Oh Kyo, are you alright?" Kyo pulls the rat into an embrace and nuzzles his neck. "Yeah don't worry about me. It's just a lot to take in." The cat runs his hand through Yuki's hair and down his neck.

Hatori walks into the room and stops. "What the hell happened?" He asks. He spots Haru's lifeless body. "Oh my God!" He exclaims. The dragon rushes forward to where Haru lay.

Yuki couldn't stand to be in that room a second longer, and turns to shield his eyes against Kyo's shoulder. "Can we go now please?" He asks quietly. "Yes. Let's get home." Kyo grips Yuki's shoulders and steers him out of the room. They find themselves alone in the hallway. Shigure must have already left. That cowardly bastard. This was all his fault. Yuki hoped he didn't run into the dog the rest of the night. Who knows what he would do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OKAY! So there's that, and I'm going to go hide now. Review or flame on. Doesn't matter cause that's how the story goes. Haru sacrificed himself for Yuki and Kyo's love. Will things work out? Stay tuned for the update, please don't stop reading. The next chapter will be shorter cause this was quite long. So sorry in advance, but know that it will be sooner than the others have been. Promise. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - **

When Yuki and Kyo reach home, the rat bandages Kyo's cheek, then they go to Kyo's room.

Both strip to their boxers and crawl under the sheets. Yuki clutches Kyo tightly.

"What are we going to do Kyo? Haru d-died protecting us, Akito us really angry and Shigure ratted us out."

Kyo strokes the rat's hair gently. "I'm not sure. But Haru made a giant sacrifice for us, and I think we should uphold our end." Yuki nods then crawls up so he's staring into the cat's eyes.

"I agree. But it's still so sad." The rat begins to cry and Kyo tries to comfort him.

After a while, the cat gives up, and he too cries himself to sleep.

Yuki lays next to a sleeping Kyo and strokes his soft orange hair. He sighs, and decides he should sleep. Right as the rat begins to drop off a loud crash errupts from downstairs.

Both cat and rat jump and quickly scamper downstairs.

Yuki half expected it to be Akito busting in the house, but instead they find a drunk Shigure.

The dog was extremely incoherent and was gasping for air.

"Yuki, Kyo! Your back. Oh Gods yeh guys. I'm so shorry. Why did I tell Akito you schlep togetha. Now everythang is messed up. I'm sorry you two. I don't know what came oveer me." The dog sinks to the ground and begins to sob. Kyo gives Yuki a look of astonishment.

Yuki was not ready to forgive the dog. At least not that easily. When it all came down to it, this was Shigure's fault as much as it was Yuki's.

"Do you know what happened tonight Shigure? Haru died. Akito stabbed him, and he was trying to protect us." Shigure's eyes flood with emotion.

"W-what?" He asks. "That's right. He died. Why did you go and tell Akito? Just, I can't even talk to you right now. Tomorow." Yuki says. He turns and walks up the stairs. Kyo follows shortly after.

"Yuki what do you think we should do?" The cat asks when they arrive back in the cat's room. The rat spins to face Kyo.

"I don't know, but I am not going to forgive him just like that. He's the reason Akito knows about us and ultimately he's the reason for Haru's death too." Yuki sits down on the bed and runs a hand through his hair.

"I agree, but maybe if he really is sorry, he can do something to repair the damage he's done." The rat looks up at Kyo.

"I'm listening."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so there's the short chapter 18. There's 23 in all, so don't stop reading! lol. Review please._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - **

The next morning, Kyo and Yuki sat at the table when Shigure enters the room. The dog was clutching his head, and he looked like he had been hit by a truck.

Tohru makes the usual fuss, and after the dog has a cup of tea, Kyo strikes.

"Shigure, did you really mean what you said last night? About being sorry for telling?" The dog looks up with sad doleful eyes. "Of course I meant it. I'm still quite coherant drunk." Kyo looks at Yuki, and the rat nods.

"We have a propostion for you. If you are truly sorry for telling Akito, and ultimately being the result of Haru's death---" A crashing noise is heard from the kitchen and Tohru emerges. Her arms were failing about, and tears were forming in her eyes. "Haru--who---when----why!" The girl was in shock. Yuki stands and guides Tohru into the living room. Kyo could talk to the dog. Right now, Yuki needed to explain the whole sad situation to Tohru. She had a right to know.

"Honda-San, please sit down. I think you need to know something. Kyo and I, are well..." Yuki looks up at Tohru. Her big blue eyes were wide with curiousity and still shined with unshed tears. "Kyo and I are together. So to speak. We're a...couple." There's silence a moment, then Tohru speaks.

"I know. I've known what's been going on for sometime now. I may seem naive, but I could tell something had changed with you and Kyo. Your hearts changed. It was quite obvious, and well after what I saw on the couch the other day..." She trails off, blushing.

Yuki almost wanted to laugh. This whole week had been so crazy. First he's lost Kyo, won him back, made love with him, Haru had gotten beat up, Akito had found out about his and Kyo's relationship, then the Sohma God had killed Haru. Some of it was Shigure's fault, but Yuki couldn't blame the whole thing on the dog.

"Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asks, thus snapping the rat back to his dreaded reality. He takes a deep breath and continues to address the issue of Haru.

"I'm sorry for what you saw Honda-San, but there's more you need to know. Shigure also saw what you did, and he told Akito. Needless to say Akito didn't take it well, and he accidently killed Haru." Tohru's eyes fill with tears. "That's awful." She whispers. "Of all the times I wished I could hug you, I really wish I could now." Yuki nods his head in agreement, and gently squeezes the girls hand.

Kyo walks into the room lookin elated. "He agreed Yuki. He's going to talk to Akito and try to convince him to let us be together. Shigure said it would be nearly immpossible, but he'll still try." Yuki felt relieved. He hops up off the couch, and goes to hug his lover. They embrace and Kyo whispers, "We might actually get to be together in peace."

The sound of Tohru's sobbing tears them from their heart felt moment.

"What's wrong Honda-San?" Yuki asks. The girl smiles through her crying.

"Like I said before, as much as I want to hug you, it's really lovely you can hug each other. I'm glad you both found the one you love." She nods, then stands up. "I'm going to finish up breakfast now. I suppose we could all use a good meal."

After the girl leaves, Kyo pulls Yuki into a fiery kiss.

"I really hope we can do that whenever we want from now on." He whispers when they pull away.

"Yeah me too." Yuki replies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, so what's gonna happen with Shigure talking to Akito? Will it work? Or are they all delirious? Stay tuned for the last four chapters. I will most likely post two at a time over the next couple of days. Depends on when I make myself type. Right now I'm neglecting other stories since I'm trying to finish this one.lol. Review please! _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty -**

The next day was Haru's funeral, which the whole family attended.

Yuki and Kyo payed their respects together, Yuki clutching onto Kyo, the cat squeezing back. The ox's face looked so pale and peaceful. Yuki leans over and gives him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispers before bursting out into tears.

Silent tears made beautiful treks down Kyo's cheeks and Yuki wanted to kiss them away. The whole thing seemed to be Yuki's fault. He was beside himseld with guilt. He should've accepted Kyo's feelings when he first told him. If he hadn't been so confused, things might have turned out better. It was all he could think about through the funeral service and the ride to the cemetary.

"Don't blame yourself." Kyo whispers. It was as if he had read Yuki's mind. "It's my fault." Yuki mumbles. "It's all because I rejected you in the first place." Kyo squeezes the rat's hand as they walk from the grave site, to Hatori's car. The burial service had been beautiful, and everyone knew Haru would have love it. Of course by now, he would be hollering at everyone to cheer up. The ox never did like it when people were sad.

"If you say it's your fault because of that, then ultimately, it's my fault. I shouldn't have told you like that. I probably shouldn't have freaked out when you said you didn't feel the same." The cat looks sheepish as they crawl into the backseat of the car.

"It's not your fault Kyo, and I'm glad you told me your feelings. We wouldn't be together if you had kept it a secret. I never would have realized how much I care for you, if you hadn't left. What's that saying, 'You never know what you have, till it's gone.' I think that's it." The rat says resting agianst Kyo's side. Tohru and Hatori smile at them from the front seat. Shigure had decided to ride with Kureno and Akito. Hopefully his talk with the Sohma God, was going well. The rat decided to change the sad subject.

"I hope Shigure's conversation goes well." Kyo nods. "Me too. If he doesn't succeed, I'm not sure what I'll do." Yuki didn't like the cat's tone. He didn't want Kyo to run away, and for him to never see his love again.

"Kyo, I'm not sure I like that. You must promise me you won't leave me again." Tohru and Hatori had been having their own conversation, and at this point go silent to listen to the cat's reply.

Kyo looks shocked. "Of course I won't leave you. Never, never ever! Do you hear me?" Kyo grabs Yuki's face in his hands and looks him straight in the eyes. "I will never abandon you." Yuki feels fresh tears well up in his eyes. "I'll hold you to that promise." He whispers.

Hatori had been observing the scene in the rearview mirror.

"Let's hope there isn't a reason to test that promise." He says.

Yuki notices the worry in the dragon's eyes, and knows there could be serious trouble.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_On to chapter twenty-one. Tally-Ho!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One - **

When they arrive back at the house, a painful know had formed in Yuki's stomach. If Hatori was worried, that only made Yuki worry more. What would they do if Akito forbids their relationship, or even decides he hants Yuki or Kyo to live with him.

The rat follows Kyo up to the roof, where they sit in silence.

"I'm really worried." Yuki says finally. "Yeah me too." Kyo responds.

They hear a car door slam, and quickly they climb down the ladder.

Shigure was approaching the house slowly. He looked like a little kid who had just gone through a haunted house.

They quickly usher him inside and Tohru makes him some tea. All four of them sit down, and wait for Shigure to talk.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done." The dog takes a deep shuddering breath before speaking again. "Akito said, he wants nothing to do with Kyo, and Yuki you must visit him a regular basis. He wouldn't let me talk much about your relationship, but those are his conditions. Kyo your still to be locked up after you graduate, but he doesn't want to see you till then. I guess that's some sort of punishment, because then he said, 'The bet is off.' Whatever that means."

Kyo scoffs in annoyance. This information didn't make much sense to Yuki. What was all this about. A bet, Kyo being locked up, what was going on?

"I don't understand." The rat says.

"I'll explain later. Is that all he said? That our bet is off and he wants nothing to do with me until after graduation? Yuki is to visit him regularly and we can be together, is that it?"

The dog nods. "It all seemed so weird. I really did expect him to say no and that Kyo was to be caged now. I mean he did say that Kyo caused him to kill Haru."

Kyo jumps in shock. "What? That's what he claims? It-It wasn't like that. T-there was an accident, I wasn't even close to Haru."

Shigure shakes his head. "I know, don't worry."

Yuki was extremely upset. During Kyo and Shigure's conversation, he had been thinking about Kyo keeping so much from him.

"Right now, all I care about it Kyo explaining what the hell is going on." Yuki says loudly. Everyone jumps at Yuki's words.

"Okay Yuki. I'll explain what everyone hears understands, but you. I think it's time you know another curse of the cat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah so there you go. Possibly the last two chapters tommorow. Dunno, cause Friday is our shopping day. Btw, at the end there, Tohru is sitting at the table too. She's just listening and being quiet. I mean, what is there for her to say? Review please._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two - **

Kyo was holding both of Yuki's hands in his own, and gazing into his eyes. The rat found the cat's beautiful red eyes slightly distracting.

"Well?" He asks impatiently.

The cat clears his throat, before speaking. "Okay, you know how the cat isn't a member of the zodiac right?" Yuki nods. He knew this, and had always felt a twinge of guilt about it. "Well Akito and I made a bet a little while back. If I could be you, then I could officially be a member of the zodiac. If I couldn't, I would be locked up in the cage, after graduation."

Yuki didn't understand. So was that why Kyo used to fight him so often?

"Wait, so did you tell me you loved me in an attempt to defeat me?" The rat suddenly asks. The moment the words leave his mouth, he knew he had made a huge mistake. That was supposed to only be a thought.

Kyo looked like Yuki had just slapped him,hard.

"Y-yuki? How can you ask me that? Of course I didn't just tell you my feelings in an attempt to defeat you. I really do love you. It's true, not something fabricated.

Yuki gazes into his lovers eyes. The swirling emotion clouded the beautiful red. The rat decided Kyo was, in fact, telling the truth. Whatever had made him have such doubt, was unknown.

"Okay I believe you. I'm sorry I said that. But why haven't you told me this before? I would have let you win or something." Kyo sighs and shakes his head. "No. See, I have to win honestly. You can't let me win. That would defeat the purpose."

Yuki still didn't quite understand. But he trusted Kyo enough to nod in agreement. "Okay. I don't really get all this, but I trust and love you Kyo." They share a quick passionate kissing, keeping in mind Tohru and Shigure were watching. When they pull back, Yuki whispers, "I don't want you to be locked up."

Kyo chokes back a sob and looks at Shigure. The dog shrugs.

It was obvious that all didn't know what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next chapter is the last one. Hope everyone who is still reading, has liked the story so far. Review and read on to chapter twenty-three. The last chapter of Lunacy Versus Love._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three - **

That night, Yuki and Kyo made love for the second time.

After both had riden their pleasure to it's highest, Kyo collapses on top of Yuki. As thier breathing returns to normal, Yuki drawls lazy designs on Kyo's back, enjoying his lovers weight upon him.

"I don't want to lose you." He says. Kyo chuckles. "You mean you don't want to lose what we just did." Yuki sits up and pushes the cat off of him.

"No. That's not the most important thing. You are, and if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do." Kyo pulls Yuki onto his lap. "I recall saying something like that earlier today, and I had one little mad rat boy make me promise to never leave. Am I right?" Yuki nods. "Well then you shouldn't question my promise. I said I'll never leave you, and I won't."

They lapse into a moment of silence. A random thought occurs to Yuki. He remembers the story Kyo had written, and the picture he had drawn. He had read it only last week, yet it felt like a year.

"Hey, what happens at the end of your story?" He asks quietly.

Kyo breaks out into a evil smile. "You mean after they fuck?" Yuki blushes at the cat's blunt words. "Yeah. What happens the next morning? What do Matsuri and Aki end up doing?" The cat shifts slightly then replies with a smirk, "They live happily ever after."

Yuki let's out a laugh. He hadn't laughed in quite sometime.

"Seriously. What did you plan for them?" Ha asks placing a kiss on Kyo's chest. "Well, I think they truly do live happily ever after. Even if that's rushing the story some. Aki realizes he love Matsuri. The end." The cat says. "Mmm, so just like us uh? Except our story may not end so well." Yuki replies.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Kyo says breathily. He gently strokes Yuki's hair.

"So you just want to wait for Akito to do something?" Kyo nods. "You must be crazy! Why would you do something like that?" Yuki asks. "Because of you." The cat replies.

"Lunacy." Yuki mutters.

"Love." Kyo retorts, then fiercely kisses Yuki.

"You know I went on a date when Kakeru-San, so you'll have him to deal with." The rat says pulling away. Kyo growls possessively. "Like hell I will." He says placing a kiss on the rat's lips. "I'll just draw him a picture of us fucking. Think he'd get the message?"

Yuki lets out a laugh. Gods he loved the cat. Whatever happens will happen. The rat was willing, as long as he got to be with Kyo. Everything would be alright. Hopefully.

_Owari_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go last chapter. I might write a sequel, but I dunno. It'll depend on how things go with my other stories, and if I get any good ideas for a follow-up. Hope you liked it, if not, whatever. Review please. I love those things. Love you all the peoples. -Rose_


End file.
